1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a kiosk for dispensing food and drink items, especially frozen confections such as ice cream, snow cones, shaved ice and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to such a kiosk and a liquid topping dispenser assembly which may be accessed by customers outside the kiosk. Specifically, the invention relates to such a dispenser assembly mounted externally of the kiosk and typically movable between various positions.
2. Background Information
Stationary and mobile kiosks are well known for selling various frozen confections, such as ice cream, shaved ice, snow cones, beverages and so forth. If the kiosk is set up for selling ice cream, there are typically either containers of ice cream which can be scooped into a cone or dish, or soft ice cream makers within the kiosk whereby a person within the kiosk may prepare the ice cream confection for dispensing through a service window upon payment for the item. A kiosk may also be set up to create snow cones, or shaved ice, also typically known as Italian ice. In most cases, a liquid topping dispenser is inside the kiosk for dispensing a sweet liquid topping onto the crushed ice or shaved ice in order to produce the confection which is dispensed through the service window. However, it is also known to provide a liquid topping dispenser assembly which is accessible from outside the kiosk so that the customer can apply the liquid topping to the ice cream, crushed ice, shaved ice, etc. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,157,136 granted to Lamb et al. for a mobile confectionery apparatus with a protectable dispensing system discloses a mobile truck or vehicle and several embodiments of liquid topping dispensers which may either be covered in order to protect them when not in use or moved between a dispensing position and a closed position for the same purpose. While the configuration of this patent appears to work well for its intended purpose, there is still room for improvement in the art, which the present invention provides as discussed in greater detail below.